deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Broly vs Freddy Kreuger
Broly X Freddy Kreuger is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE, and the third collab between BMHKain,and Darontaye blake13. Description DRAGONBALL Z vs A Nightmare on Elm Street! Two popular characters from sources with crappy remakes of our generation go toe to toe despite their unrelated connection. Who will come out on top, the Legendary Super Saiyan, and his kickass abilities, Or the monster who made a tower of blood in a victim's dream in one of the original films? Interlude Wiz: Before Boomstick goes mental again... Crappy remakes, they are almost EVERYWHERE. Whether it's the 1998 Remake of one certain giant Kaiju- Boomstick: Or just about any children show of our time's with a crappy remake with even worse sequels. Besides, I don't get how anyone would like DRAGONBALL FUCKING EVOLUTION!! Wiz: Nobody does, and if you thought A Nightmare on Elm Street was inane enough, Try the remake, as it will cause depression to long time fans of horror. Boomstick: And yet, two characters from their respective franchises survived only to fight each other! Wiz: Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan. Boomstick: And good Ol' Freddy Kreuger, Nightmare Manipulator, and DLC for MORTAL KOMBAT IX. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze, their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Broly Wiz: out of all the Dragon ball characters who have entered this arena none have been as angry or brutal as the legendary super saiyan broly. Boomstick: I tell you even goku couldnt compete with broly. Wiz: As an infant broly possessed an extremely high power level. Due to this, the king of saiyans ordered him and his father to be executed. However broly and his father survived the annihilation of the planet and traveled to an unnamed world. Boomstick: broly was a maniac while growing up and needed some serious watching. Wiz: so his father created a device that calms broly down and ceases his rampages. But after an encounter with goku he later overcame the effects of the device and went on a rampage. Boomstick: broly has always been a total juggernaut since the day he was born. Like all saiyans, broly can use ki blast as well as other ki based attacks. Although his are much much MUCH stronger Wiz: broly is by far one of Dragon ball's strongest characters. Since he was able to single-handedly take on the z-fights all at the same time. Boomstick: broly is just a powerful monster that cannot be controlled. Broly: if you had just let me kill you before, you wouldn't be feeling this pain now! Freddy Kreuger Wiz: born as Frederick Krueger, he is a supposed son of a hundred maniacs. And due to this, Freddy was a very unstable child while growing up. Boomstick: 1,2 freddies coming for -''' Wiz: will you stop that?! '''Boomstick: hehe sorry, as an adult Freddy was even more unstable and made a living kidnapping the children of elm street. But then the parents arrived to get even and burned Freddy to a crisp. Wiz: when he was revived he gained the ability to enter a person's dreams and kill them in there nightmares. He uses that person's worst fears to his advantage. Boomstick: but that's not all, he can summon fire. And his best weapon is his famous clawed glove. He can slice his opponents to shreds with that glove. Wiz: due to his dream manipulation he has encountered Jason Voorhees and ash Williams. Freddy enjoys to torment his victims. He also has telekinesis in the dream world. But Freddy's dream manipulation match Broly's power? Freddy Krueger: welcome to my nightmare. DEATH BATTLE In wasteland, broly is tired and collapsed to the ground, while Freddy senses this and goes after him. DREAM WORLD Broly is destroying the city in the dream world when encounters a mysterious man. This mysterious man transforms into Freddy Krueger. Freddy: welcome to my world. Just then, he transfers them both to the forest where broly is confused. Broly: where have you taken me? Freddy: to my nightmare. FIGHT then Broly attempts to punch Freddy but he disappeared and reappeared behind Broly and stabs him in the back, Broly is in pain but not much. Then he quickly turns around and grabs Freddy by the shirt then he throws him far away. Then Broly turns super saiyan with his hair turning blue. Then he marched over to Freddy. Freddy: what a goofy hairstyle for a manly man. Then Freddy teleports in front of Broly then Broly blasted Freddy with a ki blast only to see Freddy behind him. Then Freddy jumps at Broly and slashes his arm then slashes his face. When he tries a third time Broly grabs his arm and slams him on the ground then picks Freddy up and blasted him into the air. Broly: "scoffs" good ridence. Then the location changes again with goku's cries are heard. Broly is very disturbed by this. Then Freddy quietly walks behind Broly and puts his clawed glove on his shoulder. Freddy: so you are afraid of something after all huh? Well you should be. Then all of a sudden, Broly turns around and punches Freddy far away. He then becomes more muscular and his hair becomes golden and his eyes lose theyr pupils. This is the power of the legendary super saiyan. He then turns to Freddy. Freddy: well hey doctor suess! Broly: you will die tonight! Freddy: ha! As if you can do anything to me. Now your the one who's gonna die tonight! Just then Freddy gains another clawed glove on his left hand. Which both gloves start to glow green. He then smiles malicious at Broly. Freddy: now show me what you got Buffy boy! Then both of them charge at each other. Broly dominates Freddy by kicking him in the chest then punches him twice followed by a kick to the stomach and super blast. He then charges after Freddy but Freddy summons fire which seemingly engulfs Broly. Freddy:"laughs" yeah. You are fired! Then Broly levitates out of the fire and blasts Freddy. He then comes down and walks up to Freddy. Freddy: I don't know how to kill you saiyans but I'm dying to find out. Broly: your death will be slow. Then Broly attempts to punch Freddy but he stabs broly's arm then he kicks Broly in the groin then he slashes Broly across the chest then stabs in the stomach. Which makes Broly cough up blood. Then Freddy slashes Broly in the face. Then Broly collapse to the ground. Freddy: I told you your gonna be the one who dies tonight. I'm the master of fear! And I'm not gonna waste anymore time on you. Then Freddy tries walking away. But Freddy is surprised that Broly is alive but this time Broly is a super saiyan 3. He then punches Freddy in the face then begins punching and kicking Freddy with power and speed. Then uppercuts Freddy away then charges a beam which is successful and blasted Freddy far into the dark sky. Then Broly wakes up and looks around but doesn't see Freddy. Then Freddy comes out of the shadows and charges at Broly but he grabs freddy by the arm and tips it off. Then grabs Freddy's neck. Freddy: go ahead and finish me off. I'll be back...."sighs" but dying is such a bi..... Broly snaps his neck. Then Freddy's body drops to the floor. K.O After the Nightmare, Broly awakens to find Goku and the gang. Broly attempted to explain about a creature with a burnt face, and custom blades for hands. Everyone was perplexed, asking the Legendary Saiyan himself if there really is such a debate. Everything was forgotten by the time it was lunch. Results (Cue [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgakmbVW_sc[Dokken - Dream Warriors + lyrics HD] at 0:23) Boomstick: THAT'S RIGHT FRED, YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN FRED ON YOUTUBE! Fred: (High-Pitched Squeal caused by audio effects) Wiz: This wasn't even close. Sure, Krueger had claws as a last moment scenario, But Broly has reason for being called LEGENDARY. (Cue [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgakmbVW_sc[Dokken - Dream Warriors + lyrics HD] at 0:38) Boomstick: Even though it was a close fight between Gohan, and Broly, the latter showed NO FEAR. Wiz: In fact, Broly has been trained to fear nothing, and desroy a lot of enemies. Boomstick: And if it weren't for Dokken, who was responsible for making the theme for the 3rd Nightmare on Elm Street film, we would STILL be guessing if Freddy is an entity that enter's peoples dreams, or another one of us that can dream himself to do so. Freddy Krueger: AH! What a nightmare. Who were those guys...? Boomstick: I rest my case. (Cue [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgakmbVW_sc[Dokken - Dream Warriors + lyrics HD] at 0:53) Wiz: In fact, Dream Warriors, the theme for the 3rd film, is probably what Broly was thinking in his head, even though he's already too much of a badass anyways. Boomstick: Unless you count the Most powerful DBZ characters (Not counting 3 previous ones), even Broly might be able take on-''' Wiz: '''NO! We lost enough fans already! we should probably end this as it is! Boomstick: OKAY, but first: (Dream Warriors plays on Boomstick's MP3 Player.) (Cue [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgakmbVW_sc[Dokken - Dream Warriors + lyrics HD] at 1:13 WE'RE THE DREAM WARRIORS! Wiz: (sigh) The winner...is...Broly. Boomstick: AND MAYBE TONIGHT, MAYBE TONIGHT YOU'LL BE GONE! Wiz: (sighs harder) Why do I even try...? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DBZ vs Movie themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015